


When He Sees Me

by NightmareSocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on the song: when he sees me, Blind Date, Fluff, Hinata worries, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe OOC, kageyama is kinda just mentioed, yams being the good guy he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks
Summary: Yamaguchi giggled lightly before he made his way over to the table Hinata was cleaning, “Come on, what is it that’s really scaring you? What scares you the most?”“What scares me the most?” Hinata repeated the question to himself. Letting it sink into his brain as he thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 36





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been addicted to this song from the musical waitress and this has been on my mind for months, so I finally sat down to write it:D

With an intense gaze that could make holes into the clock on the wall, Hinata watched the seconds tick by, barley blinking his eyes. Fingers drumming against the counter, creating an awful rhythm as he had no clue as what he was doing. For each second that went by, his stomach would hurt and his insides churn, the closer the time got to his shift would be over the more his heart sped up. Hinata almost wished for time to stop, or for a flood of customers came into the bakery so he had no chance to leave and he could drop the whole thing he was meant to do later today.

Hinata was so lost in his cloud of anxious thoughts that he could for some reason stop from flooding his brain, he didn’t acknowledge Yamaguchi coming out from the kitchen with a fresh batch of muffins on a tray. The other sent an expression that had a mix of both concern and slight judgment.

From across the counter by the cash register Tsukishima had finally had enough with the god awful music, Hinata was making and he looked up with an irked expression, “Hinata what are you doing? And whatever it is, can you please stop it?”

Hinata jolted out of his thoughts and his drumming stopped, “M-me!?” He squawked, grabbing the rag that was coincidentally in his reach and started rubbing the counter, “I’m just cleaning the counter as you told me to do.”

“I told you to do that three hours ago.”

“There’s something that’s bothering you,” Yamaguchi stated as he came up behind Hinata, placing his hands on the shorter’s shoulders, “You’re not acting like yourself today. Being all jumpy and in a whole other world, so what’s on your mind?”

With a heavy sigh, Hinata shrugged Yamaguchi’s hands off of his shoulders, “There’s nothing really,” He said, ignoring how both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were stared at him with an expression that didn’t believe that statement, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Yamaguchi let out a tiny huff, “Then make us understand.”

“Just,” Hinata began and walked away from the two to start cleaning tables, “I stick with real things, usually facts and figures, so I can minimize the guessing games. Guess what?” He looked up from the table and over at the two who still stood by the counter.

“Since when did you care about facts? You always jump into things without a single thought-” Yamaguchi silenced Tsukishima by placing his palm in front of the other’s mouth.

“What?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I don’t like guessing games,” Hinata said and made sure to put a heavy empathise on the don’t. He then wrung the rag over the bucket and started cleaning the table, “I don’t like guessing how I feel things before I actually know the feelings.”

Yamaguchi side-eyed Tsukishima, the concern now written on his face, “Hinata what’s wrong? You love guessing games, this is not like you at all.”

Though Hinata did not answer, instead continued to ramble on as he wiped the table, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to operate if I’m just tossed-” Hinata made sure to make a very exaggerated movement, “by fate? Like on an unexpected date!”

Connecting the dots, Yamaguchi’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ and he let out a small giggle, “You’re worried about your blind date that’s tonight?”

“You’re making all this fuss about a date?” Tsukishima said with slight disbelief.

“Yeah! A blind date with a stranger who might uh I don’t know talk too fast!?” Hinata yelled dejected, he went back to scrubbing the table as he continued to speak, “He could be asking me questions about myself before I’ve decided he could ask me questions about myself.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Hush-” Yamaguchi shut the blond up, “Hinata you’re letting your anxiousness cloud your judgement.”

“Yeah well-” Hinata’s mind was racing with possible negative outcomes. Never had he felt like this. Well, that was a lie, he kinda felt like this almost every time before a volleyball game, “What if he sits too close? Or call the waiter by their first name- or eat Oreos, but eat the cookie before-”

Hinata’s two co-workers were now trying to hide their smiles, Tsukishima letting out a small chuckle and lips pulled into a slight smirk as he stared him down, “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Yamaguchi giggled lightly before he made his way over to the table Hinata was cleaning, “Come on, what is it that’s scaring you? What scares you the most?”

“What scares me the most?” Hinata repeated the question to himself. Letting it sink into his brain as he thought.

Hinata sat down on the chair, forehead resting on his hands as he stared at the table, “What scares me the most is… what if when he sees me, he doesn’t like it. What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?” He looked at Yamaguchi with desperate eyes, “What happens then?”

Slightly taken aback Yamaguchi threw a look over his shoulders to see Tsukishima mirroring the same expression of slight shock. The two mentally communicated, Yamaguchi looking for the right words to use as Hinata inched closer to his face with his big, wide eyes of concern.

“Hinata, I’m sure he’ll like you as well-”

“But what if when he knows me he’s disappointed with how I am?” Hinata grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, still looking into Yamaguchi’s eyes with a gaze that went straight into Yamaguchi’s soul, “I give myself away too fast and I only get it given back to me because I’m not what he wants. I couldn’t live with that.”

“Hinata not to be rude, but don’t you think you’re being a little bit too- uh I don’t know defen-”

“I’m not defensive!” Hinata let go off Yamaguchi’s hand as he snapped at Tsukishima, “I’m simply being cautious! A certain suitor stands in line, I’ve seen this in movies, you guys. You can never be too careful when it comes to sharing your lives.”

“Yeah but, I think-”

“I could end up a miserable husband!” Hinata yelled with shock, staring with wide eyes at the two who was looking back with shock at the sudden volume of his voice. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both somewhat speechless, at a loss of words, having not a single clue as to how they would approach Hinata and his worries.

Hinata was very much thankful for the lack of customers they were having as his little outburst of thoughts was kinda embarrassing.

“I’m sorry guys- but he could be criminal!”

Tsukishima snorted,” Now you’re letting your imagination run too wild. Stop watching those TV shows you.”

Hinata ignored Tsukishima’s comment and let out a tiny gasp as he thought more, “Some sort of criminal who escaped from an institution where they don’t have cute, innocent, boys like me- he could somehow have masterminded a way to find me-” A thought hit him hard, and he turned around so fast his neck must’ve snapped, “He could colourblind!”

Tsukishima was losing it behind the counter and Yamaguchi was trying his very best to hide his giggle. Both not being prepared for that colourblind comment and what made Hinata so anxious about that possible possibility.

Hinata scowled as they laughed, “This is no laughing matter, do you know how untrustworthy that is?! He could be best in kind. Or even worse he-” His shoulders slumped then and he hid his face in his arms, “could be very nice… have lovely eyes and make me laugh… what do I do with that?”

“That right there,” Yamaguchi pointed out, “Is how you should be thinking. Think about how this night will go well and that you meet the one. He’s probably very nice and you’ll have an amazing time. And you know,” Yamaguchi patted Hinata’s orange hair, “You can call me if it went shit. I have money for ice cream.”

“Oh god-” Hinata breathed out as he looked up at Yamaguchi, his whole face now red with a flush, “What if… when he sees me, I like him and he knows it. He opens a door that I can’t close anymore Yamaguchi, what happens then?”

Yamaguchi hummed, “Well that would be all up to you, if you want to keep the door open you can continue to see him.”

“What if… when he holds me, my heart is set in motion ad I don’t want him to let go- but I’m scared of breaking open, getting my heartbroken and I can’t mend it.”

“I’m sure that won’t happen. Trust me. I’m sure when he sees you, he is someone who would want to see you again.”

“Positive?” Hinata asked, holding his pinky up, “That this night turns out well?”

“Never been more positive!” Yamaguchi locked their pinkies with a bright smile.

“Then, I’ll hope I can find someone to talk to, who loves the way I am,” Hinata took a deep breath, feeling somehow his worries floating out as he let all the air out of his system, “And wants to see me again.” He smiled brightly.

**\----------------**

Hinata closed the apartment door behind him as quietly as physically possible and let his back hit the door. He slid down onto the floor, hiding his smile behind the phone in his hand. Mind replaying the stuff that had happened the past four hours. The amount of fun he had and how he had wasted so much energy worrying about something that turned into something that never had needed that much worry.

Looking down at his phone he noticed the message from the blind date guy, Kageyama Tobio, and he let out a tiny squeal. Not loud enough to wake his roommate Kenma up though.

**_Annoying Jerk_ **   
_Hope you got home safe dumbass_   
_sleep well_

Hinata replayed some of the moments he had with Kageyama this evening. The nervosity he had been feeling during work had returned to him while he was on the subway on the way to their arranged meeting spot. A lonesome McDonald's by the subway station.

When Hinata first saw the guy he had been taken aback by the gaze the other held, it was powerful and he looked somewhat bored there he stood, an intimidating aura emitted him. Hinata had for a mere five seconds contemplated hopping back on the train and getting away, the other was tall and scary. Reminded Hinata of his opponents in volleyball. Kageyama though had noticed him and walked up to him while Hinata looked for an exit to run away with.

Turned out, Kageyama wasn’t as intimidating as Hinata assumed, the other being somewhat very awkward, but trying to hide that by acting like he didn’t have a care in the world. Talking with Kageyama was interesting, and when they had gone to the arcade to start playing his competitive side had come out.

Cussing and yelling from both of them as they tried to beat each other in all kinds of games. When the time for getting a meal came, they’d spent a good ten minutes arguing over which place to eat at. They did, in the end, end up at a random ramen place. They’d talk over the dinner, getting to know each other. Hinata had been in delight to find out the other played volleyball and just to his luck, back at the arcade he had won a volleyball. Hinata had asked if they could play some after eating.

Hinata got up from the floor with a soft sigh, playing with Kageyama had been fun even if they got at each other’s throats. And Hinata receiving a couple of the serves to his face, but they had laughed it off together.

The apartment was silent and dark as Hinata went over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, going back to the living room to sit down before he went to bed.

“How did it go?”

Hinata spat out his water, “K-kenma!?” He yelled in shock staring at his roommate who was seated on the couch with a switch in his hands, “You’re awake?”

“Obviously,” Kenma said with a slight shrug, “How did it go?”

Hinata felt himself pout and plopped down on the couch, “He’s an asshat. I don’t like him-” He grumbled, ignoring the blush on his cheeks, “Playing volleyball with him was terrible-”

“By the sound of your not so silent squeals and giggles, it doesn’t sound like you hate him, sounds like you want to keep seeing him.”

Falling silent Hinata stared at Kenma as his face slowly turned red. Hinata played with his fingers, ignoring his fluttering heart, “...Maybe... “ Kenma didn’t look convinced and Hinata huffed feeling a twinge of embarrassment, “Fine! He’s kinda annoying but I wouldn’t mind seeing him… I guess.”


End file.
